


Neither Can Live While The Other Survives

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Laurel Lance - Freeform, Not A Happy Ending, happy birthday freyreh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Future fic- Sara finally has Damien Darhk at her mercy and Leonard back at her side, but killing Darhk isn't going to be as simple as she thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreyReh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/gifts).



> @girlygamer14 prompted me with: Hey I've seen a few theories on here fanfictions where Len might be under some kind of control of Darhk's and I suddenly had a dark thought. What if the only way to break the connection is for them both to die and so Len sacrifices himself again?
> 
> So happy birthday to the Angst Queen, Freyreh! Enjoy a nice slice of angst.

She’d waited for this moment for months. Ever since her father had told her that Damien Darhk had killed her sister, Sara had envisioned this moment over and over again. It took becoming captain of the Waverider, letting him slip through her fingers over and over again, and fighting the man she had grown to love to get here. Now, she stood before the restrained Darhk with Leonard at her side. The rest of the Legion had been taken out, and her sister’s killer was the last one that remained. Sara clutched a sword in her hand, ready to plunge it into him.

“Are you really sure you want to do this?” Darhk taunted, a malevolent gleam in his eye.

“More than anything,” Sara snarled. “This is to save my sister.”

“But is it worth losing him?” the man said with a nod toward Leonard.

Leonard narrowed his eyes at Darhk. Sara had found out that he had been resurrected by Darhk’s magic and brainwashed into following him and the other members of the Legion of Doom. It had taken a lot to break it, but now he was in control of himself again. Leonard had his free will back, and ever since then had been at her side every step of the way to bring Darhk in to stop him.

“If you hadn’t taken her sister from her, I would have murdered you myself a long time ago,” he snarled. “She gets the honors. I’m standing by whatever she chooses to do with you.”

Darhk started to laugh. Sara looked over at Leonard, puzzled.

“Oh, you thought I meant voluntarily?” Darhk chuckled. “No, if she kills me, she kills you too.”

Sara glared at him. “You’re lying.”

The villain shook his head. “It took a great deal to bring Mr. Snart back, but you can’t bring back a life force to sustain the soul. Sharing a life force, now, that is possible.”

No…he didn’t mean…

“We’re connected now,” Darhk smirked at Leonard. “Kill me, and you kill what’s keeping him alive.”

The implications of the situation hit Sara. Two different outcomes awaited her. Sparing Darhk would keep Leonard alive, but it would lead to Darhk killing Laurel and months of planning would be all for nothing. If she went through and got her revenge, Laurel’s death would be erased and her sister would be alive. The price of that choice would be to lose Leonard after just barely getting him back.

She had to make a choice of who lived and who died.

Leonard’s hand brushed against hers. The assassin-turned-captain turned toward the crook. He was smiling at her. “Just do it.”

“If I kill him, you die too,” she reminded him. “I lost you once. I don’t want to go through that again.”

“It’s between me and your sister. If it was my choice between you and my sister, I’d save Lisa.”

Sara scoffed. “You say it like it’s an easy choice to pick between who lives and who dies.”

“Laurel has parents and a sister and a team and a city who needs and cares about her,” he told her. “The world doesn’t need a crook to come back.”

Sara shook her head. “That’s not you anymore.”

He smiled again and kissed her. “Do what you have to.”

She nodded and turned back to Darhk. He was looking confident and prideful. The reveal that his life was connected to Leonard had shaken her, and he knew it. Sara exhaled and raised the sword. She could end it all in one quick stroke, but knowing the consequence of killing Darhk made her muscles stiffen up on her. She wanted Laurel and Leonard to both stay alive, not only one.

With a sigh, Sara lowered the blade. She didn’t think she could go through with this.

There was a pained grunt behind her as Darhk’s eyes widened. He doubled over as far as his restraints would allow him, shaking. A dark red stain was starting to spread out over his shirt. Sara whirled around, sword at the ready. She was frozen by the sight of Leonard sinking to his knees, hands falling away from the handle of the knife in his chest and an identical growing patch of blood.

“NO!” she shouted, the sword clattering to the ground as she hurried over to him.

“What…have you…done?” Darhk spat out.

“You said shared life force,” Leonard told him as Sara caught him. “If one of us dies, we both die.”

Sara didn’t bother to glance over at Darhk to see his reaction. She was focused on the man who was bleeding out in her arms. The hilt of the knife was more visible now that his hands had fallen from it, and Sara recognized it as her own. He must have lifted it off her when he had kissed her earlier.

“Why did you do this?” she demanded. “What the hell made you think this was okay?”

“You get your sister back,” Leonard coughed. ”The world’s better off with her in it than me.”

“Stop that,” Sara scolded. “Stop putting yourself down. People care about you, Leonard. You aren’t a bad guy anymore. You are a hero, and you are a legend.”

“Last things I ever wanted to be,” he sighed.

A tear started to fall down Sara’s cheek as Leonard’s bloodied hand gripped hers and he coughed up blood. “You’re loved, Leonard. By your sister, by Mick, by the team…and by me.”

“I never did tell you,” Leonard’s voice was barely a whisper now, his eyes barely open. “Sara…I…”

His eyelids closed. His hand felt heavy and limp in hers now.

“Leonard?” Sara reached a hand out to feel for a pulse anywhere. Everywhere she tried, there was no sign of one. “Len?”

Once again, he was gone. Behind her, Damien Darhk was dead in his shackles. Given this was a past version of him that she’d captured, it meant the timeline had now changed. Laurel Lance would be alive when the Waverider returned to 2016. Sara had succeeded in getting her sister back.

But even though she had succeeded, Sara still felt as empty inside holding the body of the man who had stolen her heart as she had when her father told her that Laurel died.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo anybody need tissues?
> 
> Happy birthday, Angst Queen! I hope this is satisfactory!


End file.
